


Necklace

by leowritestuff



Series: Zukka Week 2018 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Betrothal Necklace, M/M, Zukka Week, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: For Zukka Week Day One: SwordsSokka asks Zuko to marry him.





	Necklace

A swift steady repeating knocks came from the outside of Zuko and Sokka's room. Zuko was alone in there, at his desk looking at papers, though his mind wasn't quite there because he was thinking of Sokka. Specifically, how to propose to Sokka. The knocking stopped, and Zuko looked up at the door in confusion. Reluctantly, Zuko got up and headed to the door, tense in case anything was admiss. As he got closer to the door he heard footsteps, but they didn't seem to be getting closer to or farther away from their chamber. _Pacing_ , Zuko decided.

Once Zuko reached the door the pacing stopped. Zuko opened the door, ready to ask which ever servant it was,"What's going on?," But instead it was Sokka, who's hand was hovering over where the door had been, as if to knock. Zuko instantly relaxed, and smiled. Then he took in Sokka's tense figure, fidgeting, and his unsteady smile. He looked like he was sweating bullets.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked with his own frown. He doesn't think he's ever seen Sokka this nervous before. Something must be seriously wrong.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Sokka chuckled nervously with a sheepish smile, holding up his left hand as if to show he was unarmed. The other hand was behind his back.

_He's hiding something_ , Zuko thought, eyes fixing on Sokka's right arm.

"I'm just-" Sokka cut himself off and glanced of to the side. _Nervous_. Sokka looked back at Zuko, with his previous nervous smile that didn't help Zuko relax at all.

"Sokka." Zuko said softly, trying to get Sokka to just explain whats wrong.

Sokka frowned for a moment, tense and uncertain, before taking a deep breath.

"Meet me in the gardens." He said, before kissing Zuko's cheek and running of before Zuko could respond.

Zuko stood for a moment, dumbfounded as everything processed, before running of in the direction Sokka went towards the gardens.

Once he got out there he stopped, searching the area for his run away boyfriend, and once he caught sight of the handsome man, Zuko's breath hitched in anticipation. Slowly and carefully he walked over to Sokka, Zuko himself tense, unsure, and overall nervous.

Sokka smiled and waved with his free hand, still as nervous as he was before.

"Hey." Zuko greeted, slow and soft, as he came up to Sokka, eyes flickering between Sokka's face and the hand behind his back.

"Hey," Sokka repeated, his smile this time more relaxed, more genuine then it was before.

Zuko looked up at Sokka, waiting. The trees were rustling in the breeze.

Sokka took a deep breath, before gently holding out the hidden hand. "Here," He said, Sokka's eyes flickering between Zuko's face, and the hands at his sides.

Zuko held out a hand, eyes fixed on the blue ribbon showing from Sokka's fist. Zuko looked up at Sokka, making eye contact, silently asking what was going on.

Slowly and carefully, Sokka placed his hands over Zuko's, the object now in Zuko's hand. Sokka drew his hand back, looking at Zuko's face, watching, waiting.

Zuko looked at the object. He was right about the fact it was blue ribbon, a royal blue that was soft and felt like silk. In the middle of the ribbon was a smooth white stone, or maybe it was bone, Zuko couldn't tell, with carvings etched into it. It looked like Katara's necklace. Zuko looked up at Sokka for an answer.

Sokka was quiet, looking intensely at Zuko and the necklace. He was tense, and looked like he was waiting for something. Waiting for an answer.

"Um," Zuko said, as he had no idea what he was suppose to say.

Apparently that was the wrong answer, as Sokka started rambling, to fast for Zuko to understand what he was saying, but Zuko sware he heard a "sorry" in there. _Sorry for what?_

"Sokka." Zuko said gently, to get him to stop.

Sokka apparently didn't hear him, and kept rambling.

"Sokka!" Zuko repeated, slightly louder and more comanding.

Sokka kept on.

"SOKKA!" Zuko shouted, tempted to shake him if the shout didn't work.

Thankful, he didn't have to and Sokka stopped. Sokka gulped, obviously still nervous, but quiet. Zuko traced Sokka's eyes between him and the necklace in his hands.

"Yeah?" Sokka asked hesitantly.

"Why," Zuko started to say, unsure of everything and how Sokka would react, but knew he had to ask,"Did you give me Katara's necklace."

Sokka stood there, quiet. He didn't speak for what felt like a hundred years, even though Zuko knew it was more like two minutes.

"Uh..." Zuko said, trying to break the silence or something, just as long as Sokka talked.

Which it worked, because then Sokka was pointing to the necklace and looking up at Zuko. "You think that's Katara's necklace?"

Zuko nodded. "Uh, yeah?"

Strangely enough Sokka burst out laughing. Zuko was seriously confused. "You think- You think- Ha! You think that's- that's Katara's- hehe- Katara's necklace!" Sokka kept laughing, struggling to get out his sentence.

Zuko smiled, though still confused, as Sokka just had that affect on him.

"It's-" Sokka's laughter stopped suddenly, as if a horrific thought came to him and Zuko's smile fell instantly.

"Its what?" Zuko asked.

Sokka looked down, and took a deep breath, muttering to himself. He started to talk, looking up at Zuko, then looking away, Sokka's nervousness suddenly back.

"Its, um, its a betrothal necklace. Its a Water Tribe tradition. I'm-" Sokka stopped and looked up at Zuko. He looked so vulnerable, so unsure.

When Sokka spoke again it was quiet and low, so hushed Zuko could barely hear it, but he could. "I'm asking you to marry me."

A moment passed as they stared at each other, birds chirping in the distance.

Sokka was about to start rambling again, when Zuko jumped forward and wrapped Sokka in a crushing hug.

"Hey, Zuko, kinda need to breathe here." Sokka said in his usual sarcastic tone, but underneath that Zuko could detect the pure happiness, the pure relief in his voice.

Zuko pulled back, smiling wider then he's ever before, though the moment Sokka agreed to date him was a close second. "Yes! Yes! Agni, Sokka yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

Sokka smiled too, wiping tears of joy from his eyes. "Here comes the water works."

Zuko laughed, reaching forward to give Sokka a quick peck on the corner of his boyfri-, no, _fiance's_ smiling lips.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me." Zuko spoke honestly, and Sokka started laughing.

"Oh you think this makes you happy?" Sokka teased,"I'm the happiest man alive!"

Zuko laughed, and he came forward to hold onto to Sokka. They laughed and held and kissed, over and over again for what felt like millenia but at the same time not even a second. They stayed like that, in their own, two person bliss until a servant came and told them they had a meeting.

They broke apart, a smile still edged on both of their faces.

"Here, let me put your necklace on you." Sokka said, and reached for it.

Zuko happily obliged, bending his neck forward slightly and moving his hair out of the way.

Once Zuko had the necklace on, he reached a hand up to touch it. The feeling of the smooth stone made Zuko smile all the wider, if such a thing was possible. The new weight made Zuko feel like he could fly.

Together Zuko and Sokka walked hand in hand to the meeting room. At that moment Zuko knew, that no matter what would come...

Nothing would ever break them apart.

\--

"Hey, I never asked. What do the carvings mean?"

"Oh! The carvings! The long line in the middle is Space Sword, and the two curved strokes are you're dual dao. Its me and you."

"Us."

"Yeah. Us."

**Author's Note:**

> See! It has swords in it! Barely, at the end.


End file.
